The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus suitably used when data managed in a chip or a card which supports a plurality of communication protocols is updated, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, cellular phones have been broadly used and various services are provided through cellular phones. Referring to FIG. 1A, a cellular phone 11 includes a chip 12 which includes services 13-1 and 13-2 written therein. Furthermore, the service 13-1 is provided for a user using an application 14-1 whereas the service 13-2 is provided for a user using an application 14-2.
An application corresponds to a series of executable modules which are written in software included in a cellular phone and is different from a service written in a chip. Cellular phones which are based on an MIDP 2.0 standard as disclosed in “Mobile Information Device Profile FOR Java™ 2 Micro Edition (JSR118)” include AMS (Application Management Software) whereas cellular phones which are based on an MIDP 1.0 standard as disclosed in “Mobile Information Device Profile (JSR-37) JCP Specification Java 2 Platform, Micro Edition, 1.0a” include a JAM (Java Application Manager) having a function similar to a function of the AMS. The AMS and the JAM perform management of applications included in the cellular phones. Note that the term “management” means maintenance of transition in a series of states including a downloading state, an installing state, and a deleting state of an application.
Application management software 15 manages information representing that the application 14-1 has been installed in the cellular phone and manages information representing that the application 14-1 has generated the service 13-1 in the chip so that the information is associated with the application 14-1. Similarly, the application management software 15 manages information representing that the application 14-2 has been installed in the cellular phone and manages information representing that the application 14-2 has generated the service 13-2 in the chip so that the information is associated with the application 14-2. For example, when the application 14-2 is to be deleted, the application management software 15 should perform a process of deleting the service 13-2 which is associated with the application 14-2 in advance.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, a case where the user changes the cellular phone 11 to a cellular phone 31 is taken as an example. For example, when the user purchases the cellular phone 31, a service to transfer data which has been included in the cellular phone 11 to the cellular phone 31 is performed in a shop where the user purchases the cellular phone 31. The services 13-1 and 13-2 stored in the chip 12 of the cellular phone 11 are transferred to a chip 32 included in the cellular phone 31. (The services 13-1 and 13-2 are simply referred to as a service 13 when it is not necessary to distinguish the services 13-1 and 13-2 from each other, and the same is true for the other components). Furthermore, information included in the application management software 15 is also transferred to application management software 33. However, the application 14 which is not managed by the chip 12 and which is included in the cellular phone 11 is not transferred to the cellular phone 31.
When the application management software 33 included in the cellular phone 31 has the service 13 stored in the chip 32 but does not have the application 14 corresponding to the service 13, the application management software 33 displays a message prompting the user to download the application 14 corresponding to the service 13 on a display of the cellular phone 31. After the user downloads the application 14 in response to the message, the service 13 becomes available also in the new cellular phone 31.